Emerysaur
Emerysaur is a roleplayer and employee of the The Golden Gator and it's owner Roflgator, even working at the previous bar The Great Pug, long before it burned down. She currently works on/off occasionally as a waitress or a 'bunny girl' and has been a long-term loyal worker of Roflgator's since January 2018. Known for having bad luck in the relationship department, she's gone through several bitter experiences. Aside from her relatively exceptional loyalty towards her boss Rob, she is also known for throwing angry yelling fits when things go awry for her. She sometimes streams, playing various games on Twitch. Loyalty and work ethic In RP, being a loyal employee of Rob's, she is often involved and a major player in many of his weird schemes or scams to earn money. Whenever Rob comes asking for something, however strange or weird the task, she usually performs it after voicing her concerns. The few times she has declined have been when requests were of an overtly sexual nature. However, on June 27th, 2018, after missing many days of work due to her attending a family reunion, Rob fired her from the Gator Bar. She was not around to be informed of this decision. She would finally come back to work on June 29th, where she was told she was fired. To spite her now-former boss, Emery would announce she would work on Jor Rilla's re-election campaign against Rob. Later, after Jor lost the election and after getting fired from her new job, she would eventually be re-hired by Rob at the Gator Bar on July 8th. Despite her often showing up late to work, when she did get to work, she worked hard and dutifully, following Rob's every demand when asked. For this, she would be announced as August's Employee of the Month on August 9th at The Golden Gator. Despite this, she would continue to infrequently show up to work, one time claiming she missed work because she "blew out" her back. Today she is considered an experienced and enjoyable employee of Rob's. History of Emery Early relationships and personal life wedding, Jan 26th 2018.|250px]] Marriage with R3dz She dated and married Rob's friend R3dzDead on January 26th. During her relationship with R3dz, he always claimed to be asexual but when they started having relationship problems he strangely enough changed his mind. His main excuse was that she smelled really bad and that being a Knuckles having very sensitive sense of smell, made it even worse. Thus earning her the nickname 'Smellery', which is still jokingly used by Rob and others to this day to tease her. After she divorced R3dz she learned about him having an exceptionally steamy night together with Cheeeese and confronted R3dz afterwards because of his past refusal to do the same to her. The aftershock went down as one of her her angriest fits ever, causing quite a dramatic spectacle. Relationship with Tsun After a couple of spurious attempts at romance with a couple of individuals, she would eventually settle for Tsun. Her relationship with Tsun was initially fairly romantic, much to the lament of Rob, whom would regularly attempt to get Tsun to cheat on her, or vice versa. Rob would relish whenever he see them have relationship problems and would attempt to inflate the issue as much as he could, though they would always somehow make it work. Emery would eventually come to work announcing that things "fell through" with Tsun, due to him becoming distant and outright neglecting her, though Tsun would later tell his half of the story, giving her blame as well. Post-Tsun WiFiPunk, the well-known womanizer and apprentice of Rob, is known to have had a thing for her, attempting to charm her in a multitude of ways but never fully succeeding - making her one of his most difficult goals to achieve. They went on at least one or two dates where they allegedly kissed at least once. Today, you will get different answers on the legitimacy of their relationship depending on who you ask, but she claims that their relationship was always platonic. doing a classic Titanic re-enactment|thumb]] "Buzasaur" Eventually, Rob paired Emery with his chef Buza the microwave, promising him 'benefits' on the job if they got together. It was actually a ruse to keep her working at The Great Pug after her sudden absence for a couple of days. After initial success, Emery would find this out while confronting both of them about their workplace relationship that was causing rigors on the job. Their relationship started out as a strange and forced debacle at Rob's behest, but appears to have developed into something genuine on its own, with them occasionally going on outings together. Buza has stated that he doesn't even mind her having sexual relations with anyone else as long as she saves all of her signature intense yelling only for him. Their relationship is known to be an on/off thing. In other words, it's complicated. Their shipping name was Buzasaur. In early August 2018, Buza's relationship with Lexitime would officially come to light at the Golden Gator, de facto ending the Buzasaur ship. Emery would claim to be 100% indifferent to the development. ]] Kidnapping During the Mafia Wars arc (Season 1 of the 'Legends of Roflgator') where a war between Rob's bar and the encroaching Calzone Mafia escalated, Emery and Kyana were both lured away and held for ransom by 'Uncle' Tommy, an associate of the Calzones. Kyana would escape and report back to Rob; a retrieval team was assembled and Uncle Tommy's beach house was raided. Although Buza was shot and lost his body for awhile, through hard negotiation and coercion, Rob and crew would successfully retrieve Emery and scare off the mafioso. This led to Buza and Emery lovingly embracing each other on the beach. Move to Bricktown In September 2018 The Golden Gator bar moved to Bricktown and encountered new challenges with contaminated water and local gang violence. Not long after the move to Bricktown, Emery encountered diseases, had a near death experience by the hand of Arcadum and being rejected after going on a date with Barack Obama. CDMan, "Maxery", and promotion ]] In October 2018 she spent increasingly more time together with the most recent employee Mute Max - earning the shipping name "Maxery" (Max + Emery). However, she also went on dates with CDMan at the same time, earning her the "Homie Hopper" moniker again. Her and CDMan would eventually break it off, leaving Emery to focus on Max. On October 29th she was promoted to staff-manager by Roflgator with Max following her home that night. On that same night she was abducted by mercenaries and the Mad Scientist along with LuculentSnow. She was forcibly given a surgical operation that affected her ability to scream and yell, the main reason Rob gave her the promotion in the first place. This turn of events earned her the new nickname 'Whispery' as she was now unable to do her signature yelling during moments of frustration, but only whisper. One of the surgeons said it would only last for a week. Tragedy and confrontation When her new love interest Max was brutally murdered in the bathroom at The Great Pug on November 4th, she would request a day or two off from work due to grieving, but Rob urged her to still come to work anyway. She would become further depressed due to her inability to scream her true emotions out as she usually would. ]] She encountered Max's murderer in the crowds of the Battle Arena when 10K fought against J4key on Nov 7th. She confronted Lockdown and put him at gunpoint but Crocolol interfered and convinced her not to shoot him. Furry hopper During an apparent invasion/convention of furries into Bricktown in early November, Rob controversially tasked Emery with..."rumping" with them one-by-one. Rob's idea was based off of how JKLMNOPaige transformed WiFiPunk from a bear back into a human months previous. Needless to say this didn't go over too well despite Emery "taking one for the team". This episode surely wasn't the help she needed just days after losing her love interest. comes out while on a date with Emery.]] Coping and date hopping Although coping with Max unfortunate demise she carried on faithfully coming in to work and bartending as usual to the best of her abilities. Months later she would attempt to go on dates with some of the regulars at the bar, mostly at Roflgators suggestions, and less so for herself. Among some she saw Tanner, SciFri, Morocco, TheBigMeech and someone named Creamy. again returned from the dead... and with all her other exes in the same room!|thumb]] On Dec 17th, 2018 she saw Mute Max again... returning from the dead and walking into the bar - as if nothing had ever happened to him. In disbelief she claimed that he must be an incarnation of Red Man, disguised as Mute Max. The crazed avatar of a god who formerly ravaged Bricktown. As such she first reacted by distancing herself from him. It didn't exactly help that during their reunion all of her other exes - also appeared in the same room! She started seeing the violent Tanner - in charge of security at the bar - for a while but he eventually disappeared without any trace. On Jan 25th, 2019 A new addition to the bar was Emereee who her boss Roflgator seemingly only invited to tease her. She felt uncomfortable with being constantly mixed up and insisted that either of them come up with alternate nicknames. She was cornered by a bunch of malfunctioning robots on Feb 26th who wanted to give her blood. on a date.]] #Maxery resurrected Although having her previous scare with him returning from death on Feb 19th, 2019 Max and Emery agreed to go on a proper date after he had asked her and insisted. Unbeknownst to her someone named Cranberry had threatened Max that he would loose Emery if he kept on snooping into their secret organization and betraying them. After this he spent his time homeless bumming couches at friends places, even borrowing Emery's couch for a couple of nights. On Mar 1st, 2019 after Max had ended up homeless - Tanner returned, claiming that he had been to Poland to "f*ck some bitches" and it "being something that men has to do". She reiterated that "the 2 week ghosting rule" clearly means that their relationship was officially over. He wouldn't take it and chased her until a street fight broke out between Mute Max, Tanner and TheBigMeech. The men fought regarding who should be dating her but eventually tired. A strange and very rare sight indeed. She was nominated to The Bricktown Beauty Pageant by Roflgator on Mar 13th, 2019 along with Kyana, Alliecat and Sorry to which she agreed to attend. On Mar 17th Emery would finally go on that long promised date with Max. Together they shared some personal things and the date was a success. When Max asked her if she wanted to be her girlfriend she answered yes, dreading the potential followup dates that her boss Roflgator would have in store for them - should he find out. Twitch Clips - Date with Max: part 1 part 2 part 3 |thumb]] Janitor and "Catgirl" Emery As her last relationship didn't work out in Nov 2019 she was told by her boss Roflgator to clean up her act and in exchange he would try and help her find love again. He told her to become a "catgirl" since this appears to be of interest to the masses lately, hinting at personalities such as Lanfear and Oathmeal. After trying some failed ideas of what classifies as a "catgirl" Sorry helped her with a makeover. (Out-of-character she created her a new catgirl avatar). Her work at The Golden Gator came to a sudden ending when her boss Roflgator announced that he would be firing all of his employees and interview everyone for possible re-hiring on the opening of his new bar The Golden Gator 2020 on Dec 3rd 2019. Although her boss expressed his disaprooval during her interview she was rehired to work as a janitor. On Dec 26th 2019 she was promoted from Janitor to Head Janitor to possibly help motivate her to work harder. 's "sister"]] Alternate Roleplaying characters Olivia During Abbey's introduction to Javas family she dressed up to portray Java's sister. Betty Betty is a homeless masseuse that Rob choose as a character for her to portray as "reward" for loosing a previous Quirks game competition during RP-card down. She went on a date with Cyrio on Mar 15th after which he choked her out and left her for dead. She was luckily somehow rescued by CyberCoffin the scientist by him performing the Heimlich maneuver on her. Trivia *Ever since a clip of Emery as a loli went viral it's become a common meme and running joke that she is a secretly a bigot and evil which is ironic as she's such a nice person in general. **In the clip she was saying "You shut up Mister!" but it got cut off, sound like the start of a racial slur. *Being known for her yelling voice she's occasionally teased and sneaked up on by Roflgator who enjoys pranking her in various ways. **A certain period Rob would vote kick or use moderation warning just to troll kicking her from the lobby to mess with her. **Some claim that she sounds similar to the viral clip of SammyClassicSonicFan raging. *In RP, her character is regularly underappreciated and is the target of much teasing. Undoubtedly she's one of the regulars who have been RP:ing in lobby for the longest time ever since the start of the older initial RP group The Great Pug RP Collective. *IRL (in real life), she initially joined Roflgator's Pug after being seen in his Twitch chat and subsequently invited to his lobby during a time he was looking for new people to roleplay with. *In-game, she is a fairly skilled roleplayer that seldom breaks immersion. *According to WiFiPunk, Emery had a crush on Wooks, similar to PandawanBear. If it's not a crush, then she's at least a strong admirer of the silent penguin. *In RP, after her breakup with R3dz, she would seek romance from a couple of other potential mates, earning her the title "Homie Hopper" among Roflgator's Twitch chat. Kyana would later also be hit with this title, though more sparingly. *Her favorite ice cream is Rocky Road. *She collects LEGO toys IRL and has described herself as addicted. *Her "catgirl" avatar was created for her by Sorry. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/emerysaur *Twitter: https://twitter.com/EMERYSAUR Video Clips *Bad luck in Bricktown *Emery poledances in Bricktown *Dumped *Yellery unleashes the Banshee on TheBigMeech *Roflgator teasing to kick Emery *Evil Rob hunts down Emery *Tanner comes back *Tanner and Max fight over Emery *Gamer girl bath water *Emery has a problem *EMERY "Singing" *Rob tries to "summon the banshee" *Emery is not fired but loud *Emery return *Welcome back Emery *Emery's idea of a "cat girl" *Emery's next idea of a "catgirl" *Job interview: Emery would you date a wire? *Secretary Ruby shoos away Emery Gallery Emerysaur gallery Emerysaur.jpg|One of Emery's OG avatars Emery2.jpg|Emery Emery.jpg Emerysaur2.jpg|Emery in a bunny outfit Roflgator Aug 2nd 5 Emery yelling at R3dz new date.jpg|Emery berating her ex R3dzDead while he's on a date with Nazu-rin Roflgator Aug 2nd 5 Emery yelling at R3dz new date.jpg|Yelling at her ex R3dzDead and his new date. Roflgator Aug 9th 37 Emery at the Golden Gator.jpg|'Bunny girl' emery bartending together with Jor Rilla Rolf Sept 4th Emery and SciFri looks alike.jpg|Emery and SciFri look very similar Rofl Sept 30th 21 Emerysaur.jpg|Uhh. Rofl Sept 30th 25 Emery Lego Block Person.jpg|With The Bricktown Blocks leader Zapdec Rofl Sept 30th 31 Crocodile Mayor talking to Emery.jpg|Facing up against Mayor Crocolol Rofl Oct 3rd 5 CheongNang Emery.jpg|'Bunny girl' Emery with some customers from Korea Rofl Oct 10th Sorry and Emerysaur.jpg|Embracing Sorry Rofl Oct 29th 14 Emery AlphaFoxBro and LuculentSnow.jpg|Emery in a Halloween outfit together with AlphaFoxBro and a bruised LuculentSnow. Rofl Nov 4th 11 Loli Astree Emerys niece .jpg |Emery introducing her niece Aery as a new nurse at the Bricktown Hospital Rofl Nov 23rd 10 Emery and Mute Max caught out of RP.jpg|Spotted out of RP together with Mute Max? Rofl Dec 10th 30 Emerysaur.jpg|Emery Rofl Dec 13th 12 Emery and TylerFromHighschool.jpg|Emery and Tanner. Rofl Dec 17th 15 Emery and Mute Max.jpg|With Mute Max. Rofl Dec 20th 3 Emery and Mute Max.jpg|With Mute Max. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 18 Emery.jpg|Participating in western themed RP. Rofl Jan 20th 20 Smellery (Emery) got some company.jpg|"Smellery" serving a uh poop monster at the bar... Rofl Jan 21st 7 Loli Emery.jpg|Loli Emery. Rofl Feb 15th 12 SciFri on a date with Emery.jpg|On a date with SciFri. Rofl Feb 18th 2 Cameron (Mute Max) Mute Emery.jpg|On a date with Cameron. Rofl Feb 19th 21 Emery and the Juicers gang.jpg|Facing up against the juicers... Rofl Feb 26th 18 Emery cornered - robots want blood.jpg|Cornered by malfunctioning robots. Rofl Mar 15th 17 Cyrio (Mute Max) and Betty (Emery).jpg|Portraying Betty together with Cyrio. Rofl Mar 15th 3 CyberCoffin treats Betty (Emery) with the Heimlich maneuver.jpg|Betty treated by CyberCoffin. Rofl 2019 May 8th 10 Emerysaur dress.jpg|New fancy dress featuring the signature "Bunny Girl" ears. Rofl 2019 May 10th 12 Reggies brother, Kyana and Emerysaur at the bar.jpg|Reggies brother, Kyana and Emery at the bar in The Greater Gator. Rofl 2019 May 10th 14 Emery and Bee.jpg|Emery and Bee Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 4 Dog murdered (Emery).jpg|Portraying a character in The Dark Chronicles of Bricktown. Rofl June 24th 2019 13 Max Emery argue about couples goals.jpg|Emery and Mute Max Rofl July 1st 2019 55 Emery.jpg|Emery new look Roflgator July 10th 2019 12 Emery and Max with Raziel and Java.jpg|Emery, Max with Raziel and Java. Rofl July 25th 2019 19 Emerysaur.jpg|Emery dress Rofl July 25th 2019 36 Emerysaur.jpg|Emery new look Rofl Sept 15 2019 40 Emerysaur.jpg|Emery new look Rofl Nov 15th 2019 17 Vincent X, Emerysaur and Tony Maloney.jpg|Vincent X, Emery and Tony Maloney Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 4 Emery got a catgirl avatar.jpg|"Catgirl" Emery Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 5 Emery got a catgirl avatar.jpg|"Catgirl" Emery Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 1 Emery and Crumpet new place.jpg|Working under MurderCrumpet Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 10 Emery and SciFri interview.jpg|Emery as SciFri is interviewed by Roflgator Buzasaur gallery Buza and Emery.jpg|Buza and Emery at the Great Pug Buzasaur.jpg|#Buzasaur: At the Lair of Roflgator Buzasaur2.jpg|#Buzasaur Buzasaur6.jpg|#Buzasaur Maxery gallery Emerysaur Mar 17th 1 Mute Max and Emery.jpg|On a date with Mute Max Emerysaur Mar 17th 2 Mute Max and Emery.jpg|On a date with Mute Max Emerysaur Mar 17th 3 Mute Max and Emery.jpg|On a date with Mute Max Emerysaur Mar 17th 5 Mute Max and Emery.jpg|On a date with Mute Max Mute Max and Emerysaur - Maxery1.jpg|With Mute Max Artwork gallery Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Fan-art of Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans